The Archers Convention
by doraemax
Summary: Clint finds himself in a room with other notable Archers. What is happening? Why the sudden convention of Archers? Chapter 2 is up: The introduction. Surprise crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All i claim is my idea. And I hereby give permission to any who wants to use this story with 1 stipulation; that i they inform me and give me a link to their story.

* * *

Chapter One: The Awakening.

"Urrgh…what hit me?", Clint Barton groan from the ground. Head pounding to rival the worse a hangover could produce, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Uurrgh…"

"Owwie…"

"Not youthful… urrgh, can't believe I said that…"

"Urrgh… the good Father really got a good one this time…."

"Uurgh…Is this what is called a hangover? Why would anyone go through this? My head…"

Multiple voice answers around him.

Still trying to get his bearing, Clint smirked a bit, even as he frowned inside. He does not know any of the voice! He counted three female voices, young, and four males various groan, arrayed around him. The air smelled clean, but with a hint of used, underground or 'close space' air. The temperature was slightly chilled, around 64F. He was lying on something soft, like a very thin mattress against the hard surface beneath. Felt like a futon.

Finally his sight cleared, and the first thing he noticed is the complicated circular design that span across the entire circular ceiling. Looks like a runic magical array, something like the Rainbow Bridge's signature, overlaid with geometrical symbols which remind him of the alchemic circle shown in the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.

He was in a circular room, estimated ten feet of diameter. The ceiling, walls, and he notice, the floor was made in what appear to be the same white marble stone. The walls were decorated with floral design. There were no openings anywhere he can discern. The room was alight almost day-bright, with no particular source he can see. There was no shadow casted anywhere. And he was right, he was lying down on a futon. There was a glass filled with 'water' at the right side of the futon, at head level.

Situational awareness corrected, he then turned his attention to the others who shares his…room. There were eight people, as he noticed before. All appeared to be his age or younger… as young as mid-late teens.

Starting from his right, he got one male, late twenty-ish, tall-ish, aristocratic look, black hair, and wearing fine yet old fashioned clothes. _'Something from Napoleon era? Whatever…'_ . He was also looking around, eyes sharp and face impassively calm and closed off. No hints of the hangover pain Clint was everyone in the room felt. He held himself at the ready, yet made no other move except to look curiously around. _'Dangerous,'_. Clint made a note to himself.

After him was…'_an Elf?'_ There were no mistaking that pointed ear and the straight elegant blond hair which shows no hint of 'bed-hair'. Clint waste a moment staring at the elf. He had come face to face with beings claim to be god and honest-to-god aliens, yet facing an Elf, of the Lord of the Rings kind, is…a novelty. The Elf was cupping his face pitifully, making painful sounds. _'Huh, he really doesn't take hangover headache well…'_. From the corner of his eyes he noticed his next bed stranger staring at the elf as well.

After the Elf, there was a young girl of around 17-ish with a shocking curly red hair. The hair brought to mind his partner, the elusive Black Widow. But there's nothing subtle or hidden about this girl. She was wearing a green old fashioned homemade gown, fine enough for minor nobility back in the dark ages, and she was currently curling pitifully, hiding her face in her hand, and calling for her mother, Scottish brogue heavy on her tongue.

The girl after the red head though, across from him, was as different as the original girl as night and day. Also appeared to be around 17-ish, she appeared to be Asians. Dark hair, arranged in two cups, Like Chun-Li from Street Fighter. A derivative of black Chinese vest for the top, black pants and open toed Sandal completing the 'Fighter Look'. She also wears a headband with a protective metal plate decorated with a distinctive symbol on her head. And, while the tightening around her eyes shows the sign of the 'hangover headache' they are all under, she was already sitting up and looking around, assessing the situation. He approved.

The last girl was also sitting up and looking around cautiously, one hand on her brow, obviously trying to hold back the headache. Also appearing around 17, she had long black hair arranged in a braid. She was wearing modern style sturdy clothes; hunting boot, sturdy pants, and black hooded jacket with subtle motives of flames.

Besides her was a boy also appeared to be around 17-ish. He was small of stature, wiry frame. Dark hair, and dark clothes that brings to mind the endless plains of snow. He was sitting in a very still manner. Only raven eyes moving. The eyes are close-off, and hard. '_Another dangerous …young man'_.

Finally on his left was another male around his age. Clothes a little less fine than the guy on his right, done in forest brown and greens. He was also wearing a hooded green cloak. He was trying to sit up, eyes shut in pain, muttering something about reprehensible friar that has too much fondness for homemade ale.

Scooting back so that he was sitting against the wall on his back, Clint affected a nonchalant attitude.

'_So it looks like I am kidnapped, possibly by magical means, with 7 other specifically chosen people…well, 6 people and 1 elf for what probably is a nefarious purposed. We were probably summoned straight into this circular, closed-off room and there is a suspicious substance offered for each of us. Huh…I am fucked!'. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All i claim is my idea. And I hereby give permission to any who wants to use this story with 1 stipulation; that i they inform me and give me a link to their story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Introductions

Clint looked at the faces around him. Each is calmly sitting on their futon, facing everyone else, in various poses, silent at the moment. Clint allow himself a small smirked as he recalled the various freak-outs and reactions when his…roommate becoming aware of their situation. In fact, his right aristocratic neighbor, the hardened 'boy', the braided girl and himself was the only ones without overt reactions.

The fiery redheaded girl was the loudest. Loudly exclaiming at everything and fallen into a stunt-awed silenced when she noticed the elf. "Sidhe", she had muttered. Clint had narrowed his eyes at that, updating her facts; that she was apparently from the old country.

The Elf and the Hooded fella had quickly jumped up and stand, face still pained, yet ready for action when they noticed they are in a strange place. The Elf's movement way too smooth, almost as light as a feather, making Clint felt a little envious. The Hooded fella is at first verbose, yet had also fallen into shocked silence when he noticed the Elf 3 seconds after he stand up.

The bun-head Asian girl had also jumped up into a martial stance when the others had jumped up, eyes wild, looking everywhere. In fact, it was due to Clint and the other three unmoving silence that the others quickly calmed down. Noticing that four of them hadn't moved, and two in shocked-awed silenced; all six quickly reasoned that there are no immediate threat. The other two had agreed when they came out of their shocked-awed stupor. Which brings to the current situation.

"So, just to check… firstly, everyone here understand me?" Clint start, still smiling slightly. Que various positive respond. All eyes were now on him. '_Great,' _he inwardly groused. His inner-spy not liking the attention.

"Secondly, anyone here knows each other? Or knows what is going on?" Clint looked around hopefully. His prison-mates slowly looked around, and each slowly shake their head in answer for both questions. None spoke aloud, content to let him take the lead so to speak.

"Okay then," Clint clap his hand. "Important thing first. Introductions. I'll start. My name is Clint Barton. I am from America, and the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my room in the Stark Tower." Clint decided to give his name and mentioned the famous Stark Tower. The name is safe enough to give. The famous land-mark will hopefully show common denominator, which is not likely as no one seems to show recognition to anything spoken. And perhaps mentioning last remembered even can give him a clue to the situation.

Clint purposely looked to his right, silently setting the order of the introductions.

"My name is….Elan Morin, I was from Andor, currently travelling about the world. The last I remember is laying down in my tent outside the city of Rhuidan," Elan said softly. Clint frowned internally. Elan does not seem to be lying, but there were the weird hesitation when he stated name. Again, no one else offers recognition.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, from the Mirkwood Forest. I remembered drinking with the dwarves of Erebor. I sense no evil then that could have done this." Legolas intoned gravely. All were looking curiously at the Elf, especially when he mentioned the dwarves. Clint made a mental note of the fact that Legolas claimed to be able to sense mystical signature. Still no recognition around.

"Aye, I am Mérida, daughter of Fergus, of Clan Dunbroch. I followed me the will-o'-the-wisp, and fell asleep, and wakeup here," the red-hair spoke. Her voice was clear, and fearless, although her posture was slightly apprehensive. '_Huh, a highland scots, and familiar with the mystical, possibly from the past, else she would have recognized the Stark Tower," _Clint notes.

"Higurashi Tenten at your service. A Chunin of Konohagakure. In the land of Fire. I was sleeping in an Inn at Tanzaku Gai, after just enjoying the festival. I had foolishly accepted my teammate's youthful challenge to a drinking game…" Tenten said, grimacing at the end. After looking at the foreign faces around her and listening to the introductions so far, she was certain that there is no harm in introducing herself, her rank and village. Even so, she noticed the slight widening of the man called Clint's eyes when she mentioned her rank. She was certain that he, at least, recognized her for what she is.

"My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. From District 12. I was… in the Forest near my home. It was still dark. I guess I must have fallen asleep while waiting for daybreak," The braided girl spoke next. Her eyes were troubled. She tried to hide it, but she was clearly uneasy, especially when she noticed her clothing. Clint note that there must be something more going on there.

"I am Raif Sevrance. I was… Clan Blackhail," the 'boy' then spoke hesitantly. Clint note his hesitant when speaking of his origins. '_An ex-Clan member? Exiled maybe…'_

"I am not sure if this is real… I remember the Castle of Grey Ice, and I was…injured," Raif continued, looking at his hands wonderingly. His right hand then went to his chest, fingering something there. '_A pendant,' _Clint wondered. He fell silent then. The others looked at him wonderingly.

"Guess my turn has come to introduce myself. Robin of Loksley at your service. Robin of the Hood, some called me. I was at the settlement in the Sherwood Forest. There was a celebration…and copious amount of Friar Tuck's homemade ale… I think."

Clint couldn't help himself. He gaped at the man…at Robin Hood!

"Your are Robin Hood. The Robin Hood? Outlaw, steal from the rich, gave to the poor Robin Hood?" He couldn't help but ask. The others looked on in interest at this.

"Your speak strangely, friend Clint. But yes, I am Robin Hood. My reputation precedes me it seems," Robin smiled at Clint.

"However, I had been all the way to Jerusalem, and have yet to hear of this 'America'. How then have you heard of me? And in all my travels, I have never seen the likes of your garment. Tis strange indeed," Robin added.

"Aah…about that. America is a great country west of England, all the way across the western sea. As to how I know you, let just say words of your deed had travelled far. Further explanations can be given later," Clint hedge, not willing yet to voice out what he confirmed now to be true; that they are all 'summoned' across different time/space.

* * *

Author's note: This story just came to me when i read a story whereupon Hawkeye appear before Merida in court and beat all the rest in the archer's competition. I also remembered 'the secret war', whereupon a omniscient being bring all superheroes and super-villains together in a Secret War...and presto, the idea for this story is born.

This is my first attempt at writing. It took me way too long to complete 2 chapters and i am unsure whether my schedule permits me to continue. In anycase i am unsure the direction this story will take. Ideas, people? Umm, as stated in the disclaimer, if someone wants to use this idea, you are welcome to it. Just please inform me and make sure to give me a link to the story. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All i claim is my idea. And I hereby give permission to any who wants to use this story with 1 stipulation; that i they inform me and give me a link to their story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Drought

Robin looked at Clint in askance, before nodding slowly, conceding to point that more urgent matters are afoot.

"Okay then…introduction done." Clint stood up, deciding to pace in the middle of the room, inwardly flinching at becoming the center of target, so to speak.

"Let us recap. Me and Robin Hood here aside, all of us are from vastly different places. As none of us recognize any of the places each other spoke of…" he held up his hand, preempting the comment that he recognized Robin's origin, "…not to mentioned each of us is mighty curious of our pointy eared friend here…" he turned to face the Elf, "…Legolas of Mirkwood…" he stop. Suddenly several facts falls into place and he couldn't help but gaped at the Elf.

"You are Legolas? _The _Legolas? Of the Fellowship of the Ring?" Clint was truly shocked. It was one thing to face figures out of time, figures of legends, or even aliens. But to face a figure straight out of fiction?

'_Tony fucking Stark will definitely not believe this!'_ For some reason he kept thinking back on the moment during the Chitauri's invasion, when Tony Stark quipped at him, "Clench up, Legolas," just before lifting him up and depositing him atop some tall building. He felt like laughing crazily.

"You…you recognize me?" Legolas hesitantly asked, while the others almost leaning forward at this interesting development. For him, it is not outside reason that humans recognized a member of the fellowship. But during the introduction, not one of them shows any familiarity when he spoke, not to mention the places the others spoke of is beyond his ken.

"Ah…haha…," Clint laugh a little nervously. How to tell someone you know them from an epic film made from a book? "Let just say…a copy of the tale of 9 fingered Frodo and Ring of Doom is told far and wide. Ahem…I think this can also be discussed later…lets move on to more important things," Clint implored the Elf. Like Robin Hood, Legolas looked at Clint for a while before slowly nodding in acquiescence.

"Hmmph, don't think we are letting this go. It is really interesting that you know two of the people here," Higurashi Tenten piped up, looking up at Clint wonderingly and a bit suspiciously. "And, like you said, I for one are curious to know what he is," Tenten added, pointing at Legolas. Legolas, taking note of what she said, looked back bewilderingly, unable to comprehend that a human does not know about the elves.

Clint nodded to Tenten, acknowledging her point. Continuing his pacing, he started again his summation.

"Where were we? Right, I just want to point out that because none of us recognized any of the places mentioned by the others, I suspect each of us was brought here from different worlds, and time." He looked around, and seeing nobody is gainsaying him, continued. "Furthermore, none of us remembers being brought here. I for one, remembers going to bed in a different outfit. Yet here I am, wearing my 'field' gear, excluding my weapons."

"Excuse me, '_field gear'_?" Merida asked for clarification, hands half raised to get his attention, almost like they were in a classroom.

"'Field gear'. Meaning my working clothes. Or hunting clothes. Usually I wear this when I have an assignment to a potentially hostile place," Clint clarifies. Merida nod slowly.

Seeing as there were no more interruption, Clint continues. "So, the next urgent questions are, where are we, how do we get 'here', and how do we get out from this weird room?"

"But surely that's not all? What about _who_ brought us here? or _why_ we are brought here? How do we get back?" Merida piped up.

Clint turned to face Merida. About to answer, he abruptly stilled. Face and voiced deceptively calmed, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Merida lowered the half-empty glass of water and blinked at him. "Umm…I am not doing anything."

Besides her Tenten gasped. "The water. You…drink it?", she indicated faintly, face paling.

"What?" Merida looked at Clint and Tenten in confusion. She noted that the other girl…Katniss? and the boy Raif is looking at their glass of water dubiously. The man Hood and...Morin? are looking angry and muttering under their breath. The _Sidhe_ was watching her in concern. _'Curious.'_

"I was thirsty, and It taste nice. Definitely better than mead," she added. Before anybody could stop her she brought the glass to her lips and drank the rest of the liquid within.

"Wait…," from Clint. His body had actually started to lunge forward to stop Merida.

"No!" Tenten exclaimed. Hands outstretch in vain, too late to knock the glass away.

"(Curses.)" These coming from Robin and Elan.

Clint straightened up from his abortive lunged towards the infernal girl. If looks could kill, that curly red bush would have actually caught fire from all the frowns and disapproving looks directed at her from Robin Hood, Elan Morin, Raif Sevrance, and Clint himself. Katniss and Legolas were looking concerned. Tenten had actually face-palmed, groaning from the suicidal stupidity shown by the girl next to her. On her part, Merida was looking around, getting more confused, not understanding the reason behind everyone's reaction.

"How do you feel? Any pains? Burning feelings? Are you alright?" Legolas asked before Clint could say anything. The Elf stood up and went over to crouch gracefully besides Merida, one hand went to the throat, checking for pulse, and the other delicately cupping her brow, presumably checking her temperature.

"Huh…what? What…what are you doing?" Merida asked, getting more confused by the moment. Her cheeks blushed slightly at the forwardness of the attractive Sidhe, even as her hands rose futilely to remove the Sidhe's appendices from her person. "Hush child. Answer the question," The Elf muttered, even as he seemingly unconsciously slapped her hands down. She felt like an unruly child, and her blush deepened, now in embarrassment.

Clint took a calming breath. "Girl, we have been brought here to this unknown place by unknown means. And we have no idea why. It was probably not for any good reasons. In other words, we are in danger. Any foods or drinks found here might have poison in it!" Clint forced himself to pause to further calm himself. It wouldn't do to scream at the girl, however much he wanted to. Huh, for some reason he already felt protective towards the girl, and felt frustration akin to being partnered with some very green rookie agent. In fact, subconsciously he already thought these people as team. '_Weird.' _He shelved the thought aside to be examined later.

"So please, before you touch or eat or drink anything here, stop and examine it, and think. Make sure it is safe first," Clint continues in a much mild but firm tone. Merida gaped at him. Her blush first deepened at the admonishment, and then later paling as she finally understood what Clint was saying, and why everyone was looking concerned. She looked at the glass still held on her hand and trembled slightly, the word 'poison' reverberating inside her mind. She hastily put down the glass.

"Poi…poison…?" She stuttered, her face now near bloodless.

"My lady Merida," Legolas said, catching her attention. "It is alright, you are fine. I can detect no harmful agent inside you," Legolas said gently.

"Tru…truly?" Merida managed to get out.

"Yes." Legolas assured. Merida shuddered in relief. Clint raised an eyebrow at that, intrigued. '_So,Detect Evil and Detect Poison. Interesting, and Merida does not question it. Note to self, interrogate Merida on Elves or Sidhe's capabilities. " _

"Even so, Lady Merida, how do you feel?" Legolas question.

"Just Merida is fine," Merida grimaced slightly at the title. "I feel…fine?" Merida's eyes widen a bit in wonderment. "My head no longer hurts," she continues. She moved her hands slowly. She then slowly stood up, moving her body this way and that. "In fact, I feel amazing." She let out a little laugh, skipping a bit and doing a little twirl. "I feel like it's a new day. The sun is shining, no lessons for the day, and adventures waiting." She twirled some more in excitement before she stopped, suddenly conscious of the attention everyone is giving her. She laughed a little nervously and promptly sat back down on her 'bedding'.

Legolas stared at her avidly for a few moments. He then turned and made his way gracefully towards his own glass of water. Still standing, he gingerly picked up the glass and brought it closer to his nose. He then tipped the glass slightly, allowing him to slightly taste the drought within with the tip of his tongue. He stilled for a moment and then, without further ado tipped the glass and drank the whole brew. There was a soft gasped from Katniss at his action.

Aware that he was now the center of attention, Legolas turned to face them, and proceed to report his findings. "Judging from Lady Merida's condition, this is possibly a kind of healing draught. I cannot detect any harmful element in this drink." Legolas paused for a while, face contemplative. "It is like drinking _lembas_, except a more earthly taste to it." More pause. Suddenly his eyes widen slightly and he smiled. "It is like Lady Merida said. My headache has ceased, and I can feel energy coursing through my veins. It is a most wholesome and pure feeling," Legolas continued. With that, he walked over to the wall; not quite leaning on it, apparently content to observe events from there.

Clint had to raise an eyebrow at that. Then, deciding that rolling his eyes at the Elf is a waste of time, he instead went to pick up his own glass of 'water'. Facing the others, he raised his glass in a silent cheer. Then, he proceeded to drink three quarter of his glass. He closed his eyes and started a mental countdown. Three second in, he couldn't quit reined in a relief sigh as his headache cleared. He continued counting. At five seconds, he suddenly felt a subtle warmth suffusing his being starting from his stomach outwards. He felt energized, and all the little aches all over his body disappeared.

'_Awesome . Definitely better than Redbull. Heheh.'_ Clint reached inside one of his cleverly hidden pockets and fished out one of the 'evidence baggie'. He had learned to keep several 'evidence bag' handy on his persons during missions. They are surprisingly useful. Often he came across bullets casings, chemical remains, weird samples, that need to be 'bagged' and forwarded to the 'eggheads' on payroll. And those are just the obvious usage. He also made sure to have on him several condoms, for much the same reasons, plus the obvious benefits.

He poured the remainder of the 'drink' inside the baggie, sealed it and stashed it away. He noticed Tenten looked thoughtfully at him and nodded to herself. She started to pat herself and grimaced slightly. Apparently she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Clint…right?" Tenten addressed him. He nodded.

"Do you have anymore of those baggie?" She asked beseechingly, turning on the 'puppy eyes' effect for good measure. He rolled his eyes and hand her another baggie. "Thank you." She excitedly took the baggie offered and repeated his action; and then made the 'sample' vanish somewhere among her person.

He looked around and saw that the others had also finished their drink and somehow each are looking more 'alert' than before. Katniss and Raif were even smiling slightly in wonderment. Robin, like Legolas, had stood up and done a quick stretch. He also opted to lean against the wall and wait there.

"Alright then…," Clint started, turning to face Merida. Offering her a slight bow, he continued. "Thank you for discovering this amazing…potion." Seeing her started to smile, he clasped his hands as if to beg and said, "however, pleeeaseeee, be more careful next time, for all our sake." He added the 'puppy-dog eyes' for good measure. Holding her gaze, he was satisfied to see her blushed in chastisement, the smile wiped clean from her face.

* * *

Author's note:

Apologies for the late update. Be warned, as mentioned in my profile, i am prone to 'Shikamaru Syndrome'. So, this will not be an isolated incident. Pray for me. God's willing, i will deliver...heheh.

Also, to my shame I'd noticed there are many other 'notable' archers which are not included. And Tenten, not strictly an Archer. Raif...complications there on account his story is yet unfinished. However, upon further pondering, i've decided to go ahead with these casts. Its hard enough to write about EIGHT main characters. Any more, i will truly have overreach. On that note, enjoy...and please review. Give YOUR take on where this story should go. Thank you for reading.


End file.
